Una Simple Historia de Amor
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Sin grandes escenas épicas, ni drama de telenovela. Solo la historia de Kyoya y Tsuna. Desde que se conocieron como unos simples niños hasta ser adultos. 1827. AU.
1. Momento 1

La primera vez que se vieron fue cuando Tsuna se encontraba en el jardín de niños, tenia solo 4 años. Ese día era la primera vez que se encontraba lejos de casa y sin su mamá por tanto tiempo.

No fue un buen día para él. Estar con personas que no fueran su familia, entendiéndose eso como solo sus padres, lo ponía nervioso. Las veces que iban al parque jugaba solo, no le interesaba mucho intentar relacionarse con los otros niños que encontraba. Aunque algunas veces su madre lo incitaba a jugar con los otros niños. Pero él prefería estar solo.

Cuando su mamá lo dejo en el kinder se encontraba emocionado, aunque por motivos distintos a los que Nana pensaba, no le interesaba en los niños que conocería y los posibles amigos que podría hacer, sino ir a un lugar nuevo junto con su mamá. Cuando entendió que Nana no se quedaría empezó a llorar. Apenada Nana partió mientras una de las maestras lo sujetaba para evitar que el niño corriera con su madre. Más tarde se encontraba en un rincón de su salón de clases limpiándose las lágrimas. Se sentía muy solo aunque se encontraban otros niños en el salón.

Antes de la llegada de la maestra uno de los niños se le acerco.

−¿Por qué estas llorando? −le pregunto con curiosidad

−No quiero estar aquí –contesto hipando −quiero a mi mamá

−Jajaja −rió sin malicia −eres como un bebé si lloras por eso, yo soy un niño grande y no lloró −presumió sin darse cuanta que esas palabras lastimaban al castaño

Cuando la maestra entró. El niño corrió a su lugar y pronto olvidaría lo acontecido, a diferencia de Tsuna, quien quería volver a empezar a llorar.

El resto del día se la paso solito. Al terminar las clases tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar sin que nadie se percatado del detalle de irse solo. Para ese entonces había olvidado que debía esperar a su mamá. Camino por donde creyó podría ir a casa. Realmente nunca se había fijado cuales eran los caminos que recorría con su mamá, nunca se preocupó el poder perderse, pues nunca se alejaba de Nana.

Después de una media hora se dio cuenta que se encontraba perdido. Ante ese descubrimiento solo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Llorar. Era tal su angustia que olvido una de las cosas que su madre le dijo que hiciera si se perdía. Ir en busca de un oficial de policía y enseñarle el carnet que tenía su mochila, donde mostraba sus datos, y así pudieran reunirse.

.

En aquel entonces Hibari tenía seis años. Había sido su primer día en la primaria. Vivía con sus padres y tenía un hermano mayor, quien se encontraba en cuarto grado. A pesar de su edad, se mostraba muy serio. Pero se debía a su fuerte deseo de ser un guardián. Esto se debía a varias cosas. A su deseo de ser igual a los personajes de los animes que veía. Por las historias que su padre contaba, aunque a veces exageraba, quien es un policía. Además de la gran admiración que sentía hacia su tío, un gran artista marcial.*

Aunque es pequeño, tanto edad como estatura, le gusta hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Por eso al terminar la escuela, le insistió a su hermano que él podía ir a casa por su cuenta, que no debía preocuparse por él. Solo por su insistencia y la presión de sus amigos de ir con ellos el mayor lo dejo.

Durante el camino a su casa, mientras se aseguraba que todo se encontraba en orden, escucho el llanto de alguien. Le costó trabajo identificar de donde provenía pero siguió el sonido hasta una bola de pelo castaño medio oculta detrás de un poste. Primero se emocionó pensando que se trataba de un gato. Le encantan los animales, pero no le permitían tener uno. Pero siempre le prometían que le darían permiso cuando fuera mayor, si aún insistía. Después se preguntó si los gatos lloraban, nunca había escuchado a uno hacerlo. Pero fuera lo que fuera lo ayudaría. Con cuidado se acercó, esperando no asustarlo.

−No eres un gato −se quejó al no encontrar un gatito, sino a un niño pequeño que se había hecho bolita.

A pesar de su decepción por no encontrar a un lindo animalito, Hibari ayudó al pequeño castaño a reunirse con su mamá. Intento descubrir donde vivía o donde fue la última vez que la vio. Pero el niño no tenia idea de donde se encontraban esos lugares. Luego decidió llevarlo con un oficial quien podría leer la información que tenia en el carnet que tenia Tsuna en su mochila. En aquel entonces pedía ayuda cuando las cosas se encontraban fuera de su alcance.

El oficial los ayudo y poco después Nana llego preocupada por hijo. Para ese momento Tsuna se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Hibari estaba a su lado, velando su sueño y pensando, que a pesar de no ser un gatito era muy lindo.

Ese fue el comienzo de su historia.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Estoy de nuevo por aquí con un nuevo fanfic. Esta vez es un AU y como dice la sinopsis quiero hacer una historia sencilla. Originalmente quería escribir un oneshot, pero no estoy teniendo review y preferi dividir la historia :P

Como escribi esto en un día creo que podre actualizar rápidamente. Intentaré publicar una vez a la semana. Aún no decido si poner a los de la primera generación, aunque si van aparecer los arcobelenos, pero en su versión adulta. El resto de los personajes intentare ponerlos. Aunque los guardianes son los únicos seguros :3

No pondre muchos detalles sobre la vida del resto, pues me centrarén en Tsuna y Hibari.

Para quienes esperan la continuación de Lección del Futuro, tengo pensado publicarlo apartir de Enero del 2015, esto es porque quiero escribir por lo menos 10 capitulos del fanfic y poder actualizar continuamente, además eso sería casi la mitad de la historia, o eso espero, y cuando la tenga completa podre publicar más seguido. No sé si podre tener escritos los 10 capitulos que quiero, pero empezando el 2015 empezaré a publicar ese fic.

En fin. Espero les guste este fanfic y me dejen review.

Nos vemos.

* ¿Quién puede adivinar quien es el tío? :3


	2. Momento 2

Desde ese curioso encuentro se volvieron amigos. Meses después Hibari decidió enseñarle al pequeño Tsuna a pelear. Aquel día, Kyoya llevo al castaño a su casa, para entrenar en el dojo.

En aquel momento Tsuna no se encontraba entusiasmado con la idea de aprender a pelear, pero con lo animado que parecía Kyoya con la idea, no se negó. Al menos podía conocer la casa de su amigo. La casa es mucho mas grande que la suya, ademas fue construida con un estilo mas tradicional. Contaba con un gran jardín que rodeaba la casa, incluso había un estanque. Aunque en aquel momento Tsuna no pudo ver mucho, pues fueron directamente al dojo.

Este es bastante amplio con nada de decoración, adjunto a él un cuarto con lo necesario para entrenar, pero a pesar de eso el menor no dejo de mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad. Cuando se situaron a la mitad del dojo el moreno empezó con su intento de lección.

Empezaron calentando. Su tío siempre le decía que es una parte muy importante y más al comenzar a entrenar. Miraba mal que su pequeño amigo no siguiera del todo sus pasos, pero se convenció que solo se debía a que nunca lo había hecho. Después intento algunas poses, las más sencillas que se le ocurrieron, y a realizar algunos movimientos.

Tsuna intentaba seguir lo que le indicaba su amigo, pero le costaba trabajo y se sentía mal por no hacerlo mejor. Más al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Kyoya. Después de caer por tercera vez, ya no quiso intentarlo.

−No quiero –declaro cuando Hibari intento hacerlo seguir, haciéndolo mirar ceñudo

−No sé porque debo aprender, ¿acaso me quieres dejar y ya no me cuidarás? –pregunto mirando con sus ojitos empezando a llenarse de lágrimas.

Kyoya se sorprendió por esa pregunta. Nunca hubiera pensado dejar a su lindo amigo. En ese momento le había parecido algo normal enseñarle a su amigo, cuando en su familia todos sabían.

−Nunca te dejaré –le prometió y el pequeño se abrazó al mayor buscando seguridad

−Es cierto Tsunayoshi no necesita aprender a pelear porque siempre estaré con él para cuidarlo −pensó Kyoya correspondiendo al abrazo de menor.

* * *

Algo corto, pero dentro de un rato subiré otro.


	3. Momento 3

Durante los primeros meses de amistad entre Tsuna y Kyoya, Nana se alegraba mucho que su hijo tuviera un amigo. Pero con el paso de las semanas le empezó a preocupar el hecho que solo se relacionaba con Kyoya, en el Kinder se la pasaba solo, relacionándose con el resto solo cuando era necesario. Le preocupaba ese aspecto de su hijo. Ella es hija única y por eso siempre busco la compañía. Le hubiera encantado darle a su primogénito un hermanito, pero su embarazo había sido riesgoso y tras nacer Tsuna el doctor le recomendó no volver a embarazarse. Pues sería riesgoso, no solo para el bebé, también para ella.

Cuando le comento su inquietud a una de sus amigas, ella le dijo que podría presentarle a su hijo. Takeshi.

−Es un buen niño y con muchos amigos, así que debería ser fácil relacionarse con Tsunayoshi –le aseguro

Con Nana encantada con la idea, ambas mujeres se pusieron de acuerdo de presentar a sus hijos.

Cuando llegó el día, el pequeño Tsuna se encontraba emocionado, preguntándose cuál sería la sorpresa que su madre le había prometido, aunque le entristecía el no poder ver a Kyoya. Llegaron a una tienda de Sushi donde Nana saludo alegremente a Tsuyoshi, quien se encontraba detrás de la barra, y a Noriko, quien al terminar de atender a unos clientes fue a saludar a su amiga. Tsuna se escondió tras su madre al ver a la desconocida acercarse. Saludo cuando su madre se lo pidió pero no hizo más.

Después de sentarse en una de las mesas libres y comer un poco, el castaño se encontraba más relajado. Fue en ese momento que le presentaron al hijo de los Yamamoto. Takeshi. El niño se presentó alegremente para después decirle a los adultos que llevaría a Tsuna a jugar al parque. Sin que el castaño pudiera negarse, siguió al sonriente moreno.

Takeshi intento enseñarle a Tsuna a jugar béisbol, pero el pequeño era muy torpe para eso. Cuando Tsuna intento atrapar la pelota esta termino golpeándolo haciéndolo llorar. Yamamoto intentó tranquilizarlo, pero antes de siquiera acercarse al niño, otro apareció dispuesto a golpearlo si intentaba acercarse.

Aquel día, Hibari realizaba una ronda buscando a quien impartirle su justicia, y de paso, descargar la molestia que sentía. Desde que conocía a Tsunayoshi siempre pasaba el fin de semana con él. Pero no podía hacer nada cuando uno de los dos tenía otros compromisos y no podían estar juntos. Su camino lo llevo al mismo parque que Takeshi había llevado a Tsunayoshi, solo para ser testigo de cómo este recibía el pelotazo, causante de su llanto. Sin realmente interesarse por las circunstancia corrió a proteger a su amigo.

A Takeshi le parecía extraña la situación. Su madre le había dicho que le iba a presentar un nuevo amigo y que debía jugar con él. Solo eso. ¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? Intento explicarse pero el recién llegado no parecía dispuesto a escucharlo. Quería salir corriendo, pero no podía dejar al castaño solo. Por suerte la situación se calmó, cuando Tsuna se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kyoya. Este se olvidó de castigarlo por su delito de hacer llorar a Tsunayoshi, por ver al menor.

Minutos más tarde Kyoya se enteraba de lo ocurrido realmente. Se sintió apenado por ello, pero no lo admitiría ante un niño menor a él.

−La próxima vez no te perdonaré por hacer llorar a Tsunayoshi, además él es demasiado lindo para estas cosas –dijo intentando arreglar la situación

Yamamoto solo le sonrió, mientras pensaba en que se había metido.

* * *

Aquí la otra parte prometida. Había pensado poner los dos juntos en un solo capitulo, pero después me di cuenta que mi idea original era mejor. Cada capitulo siendo un momento importante de la historia de Tsuna y Hibari. Ahora cada capitulo se llamara momento.

La historia sigue siendo algo simple. Hasta tierno. Aunque ¿soy la única que cree que chibi-Hibari esta sobreprotegiendo a chibi-Tsuna?

Nos vemos. Espero me dejen un lindo review.

Noriko: Niña de la ceremonia. Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrio para el nombre de la madre de Takeshi. Creo que será mi primer OC en este fic.


	4. Momento 4

Ryosuke* Hibari, es el hermano mayor de Kyoya. Cuando supo que iba a ser tener un hermanito. Pensó que seria genial, que tendría a alguien a quien cuidaría y le enseñaría muchas cosas. Pero al ir creciendo Kyoya demostro ser alguien independiente y no él no es del todo necesario.

Cuando conoció a Tsuna le pareció una de las cosas más linda del mundo. Kyoya le daba toda la razón. Y decidió adoptar al castaño como su nuevo hermano menor.

El día que se entero que Tsuna aun usaba las ruedas de entrenamiento. Supo que era su oportunidad de ser un buen nii-san.

−¿Estás seguro Ryo-nii-san? −preguntó un inseguro Tsuna viendo al niño mayor quitarle las rueditas a su bicicleta

−Claro, te enseñare a andar bien en bici en un santiamén

Dejando las ruedas de entrenamiento a un lado. Empezó a enseñarle a como mantener el equilibrio sin las rueditas. Fue difícil, principalmente porque Tsuna no podía avanzar demasiado sin caerse y después de unas horas se desanimó. Pero Ryosuke no lo dejo rendirse. Aunque tardaron todo el día, Tsuna aprendió andar en bici sin las rueditas.

−Gracias Ryo-nii-san –le agradeció cuando pudo andar un buen trecho por su cuenta y sin ningún problema, se bajó de la bici y corrió abrazarlo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

−¡Hey! –se quejó Kyoya al ver eso. El niño había estado mirándolos todo el día. Para asegurarse que nada malo le pasará a Tsuna. Corrió hacia ellos y los separo muy molesto.

−¿Kyoya? –pregunto el castaño mirando a su amigo, sin entender porque parecía enojado

Kyosuke mostro una sonrisa gatuna cuando se dio de porque la molestia de su hermanito.

−Tsuna-chan Kyoya también quiere un beso

−¡Aniki! –protesto sonrojándose por ser descubierto

−Ahh –entonces se alzó de puntitas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla también a su amigo

Kyoya dejo sus protestas, mostrándose más sonrojado, pero no se separó de Tsuna. Ryosuke río ante la escena y después les dio un fuerte abrazó a sus hermanitos. Recibiendo nuevas quejas de Kyoya, pero Tsuna simplemente reía divertido.

* * *

Otro corto. ¿Alguien cree que Kyoya me salio OCC? En mi defensa diré que tiene seis años.

Otra cosa. Yo aprendi andar en bici, sin las rueditas, a los 6, pero cuando estaba en el Kinder organizaron una competencia de bicis y fui la única que llevo bici con las rueditas. Así que todos los demás ya sabían. Tecnicamente niños de cuatro y cinco años. Por eso puse que ahora aprendiera Tsuna. Pues no sé a que edad aprenden en Japón. Pero en las pelis de EU parece que es a los 6-8 años. Aunque los niños son capaces de aprender apartir de los 3 años.

Nos vemos.

*Ryosuke. Significa buena ayuda.


	5. Momento 5

En el cumpleaños número cinco de Tsunayoshi fue cuando le hicieron su primera fiesta. En aquel momento Nana decidió realizar la fiesta porque Tsuna seguía sin tener la enorme cantidad de amigos que debería tener a su criterio. Pero la natural timidez del niño no lo ayudaba a buscar amigos en todos en quienes lo rodeaban y se conformaba en los pocos que tenía en ese momento.

Aquel día la casa se lleno de globos de muchos colores, la mesa fue llenada por diferentes dulces y se prepararon algunos juegos para entretener a los pequeños. Fueron invitados los compañeros de Tsuna, sus amigos fuera del kinder y algunos niños del vecindario.

Mientras su madre preparaba todo para la fiesta Tsuna se encontraba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana aburrido. La idea de la fiesta no le atraía mucho. Aunque se alegraba de poder ver a sus amigos en aquel día tan especial. Por eso cada vez que veía acercarse alguien se emocionaba para ver si se trataba de Kyoya u otro de sus amigos, pero al ver que no, se entristecía.

Cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar Iemitsu fue a buscarlo y lo hizo bajar. Al llegar a la sala Tsuna se ocultaba detrás de su padre, sin realmente querer acercarse a los otros niños. Con una ligera sonrisa el rubio empujo a su hijo para ponerlo frente al resto de los niños. En ese momento solo había cinco, pero serían unos 20 niños quienes asistieron.

Mientras esperaban la llegada del resto Tsuna se sentó junto a Kyoko Sasagawa, una de sus compañeras y la más tranquila del grupo, totalmente contraria a su hermano mayor. Quien al gritar sus felicitaciones lo hizo querer regresar corriendo a su cuarto.

En menos de media hora llegaron el resto de los invitados. Y después de la llegada de Takeshi, se sintió más relajado con la presencia del resto. Aunque a la llegada de los hermanos Hibari monopolizaban al festejado cada vez que podían. Principalmente Kyoya, quien al no gustarle estar rodeado por tantas personas, se apartaba del resto y cuando podía hacía que Tsuna se quedará con él. Cosa que agradecía el castaño, peros sus padres siempre lo regresaban al centro de atención. Se pasaron las horas mientras los niños jugaban, la fiesta se encontraba en su final cuando el pastel de cumpleaños apareció. Todos cantaron las mañanitas*.

Desde su privilegiada posición Tsuna, con el pastel adelante de él y con sus cinco velitas, se sintió emocionado. Frente a él los niños que su madre invito, a su derecha Kyoya y Ryosuke, a su izquierda Takeshi y Kyoyo, detrás Nana y paseándose por el lugar mientras tomaba fotos, Iemitsu. Cuando le dijeron que debía pedir un deseo se quedo pensando. Es feliz y no podía pedir más de lo que tenía. Pero en ese momento se permitió ser egoísta y tuvo un deseo. Aunque dudo un momento, sobro las velitas deseando que Kyoya siempre siguiera a su lado.

* * *

Primero, perdonen por la tardanza en actualizar, pero por una u otra razón no me daba el tiempo de terminar este capitulo. Pero aquí esta.

No es un gran momento, pero necesitaba integrara a los Kyoko y a Ryohei de alguna forma. Aunque con el final no creo que alguien se queje :3

Espero les guste y me dejen review. No he recibido muchos últimamente en mis otros fics T.T

Nos vemos.

* Las mañanitas son la canción que se le canta en los cumpleaños aquí en México, y en otros países en latinoamerica. No sé que se cante en Japón así que lo deje así.


	6. Momento 6

Tsuna y Kyoya conocieron a Gokudera cuando, al mudarse, lo integraron al salón de Tsuna. El peliplata tenía 7 años en aquel entonces. Semanas atrás su mamá había muerto y se había mudado con su tío G. Hasta el día de hoy, Hibari insiste que ese no es su verdadero nombre. Él no formo parte del grupo de amigos de Tsuna inmediatamente, pasó mucho tiempo para que eso pasará y solo se logró por el noble corazón del castaño, quien sin querer, también se ganó la lealtad del chico. Para molestia de Kyoya.

Esto se debe a cómo fue su vida antes de conocerlos. Su padre es un hombre casado con una hija de ese matrimonio, en aquel momento no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Su madre daba clases particulares de piano antes de morir, pero por su tío G, Gokudera sabe que antes de nacer fue una verdadera pianista. Sus padres se conocieron tras una presentación de su madre y tuvieron una aventura, el resultado de ello fue él.

Mientras estuvo viva, ellos vivieron bien, no les faltaba nada realmente. Aunque no sabía que era en parte al constante apoyo de G. Sabía que su madre le costaba mantener a sus alumnos después de que los chismes llegaran a sus oídos. En la calle solían señalarlos y murmurar a sus espaldas. A él le molestaba, pero su madre siempre le decía que debía ignorarlos con una gentil sonrisa. Por ello, también, le costó relacionarse con él resto. Los niños eran apartados de él y al ir creciendo los niños aprendieron a molestarlo. Termino involucrado en muchas peleas e intentaba que fueran un secreto para su madre, sin mucho éxito.

Ella murió en el hospital, con su hermano e hijo a su lado. Había sufrido un accidente y mientras estuvo ingresada por ello, los doctores descubrieron que se encontraba enferma. G la obligo a seguir en el hospital para curarse, pero poco se pudo hacer, su enfermedad se encontraba demasiado avanzada y termino muriendo meses después.

Durante ese tiempo, Gokudera pasaba todo su tiempo libre junto a su madre. Durante ese tiempo G iba a visitarla cuando tenía oportunidad, dos o tres veces al mes. Durante ese tiempo muy pocos fueron a visitarla y rara vez regresaban.

Al llegar a Nanimori había decidido no relacionarse con nadie más, pues de esta forma evitaría que lo molestaran cuando descubrieran sobre su madre. Yamamoto siendo un niño tan social intento hacerse amigo del recién llegado, pero este solo lo ignoro y se alejó de todos.

Un día, mientras esperaba a Kyoya que terminara con el aseo del salón, Tsuna escucho el sonido de un piano, sabía que en salón de música había uno, pero no que alguien además de la profesora tocará. Movido por la curiosidad y maravillado por el sonido fue a descubrir quien tocaba. Con cuidado abrió la puerta del salón para no interrumpir, por eso Hayato no se dio cuenta de su presencia y siguió tocando. Desde la entrada el castaño escucho la melodía, encantado por la música. Al terminar aplaudió con fuerzas sobresaltando al peliplata.

−¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto sonrojado, había estado seguro que nadie podría escucharlo al ser después de clases. Desde la muerte de su madre se había negado a volver a tocar el piano, principalmente porque su tío había traído el piano de su madre a su casa y para él era demasiado doloroso. Pero meses después de ello y su necesidad de volver a tocar lo hicieron tocar en la escuela, así el tocar no se relacionaría al, aún doloroso, recuerdo de su madre.

−Escuche la música y quise venir quien tocaba –contesto en voz baja que apenas si pudo escucharlo el otro niño. Tsuna se encontraba sonrojado, pensando en que tal vez no tuvo que ir y ahora estaba en problemas.

–¿Quién? Te enseño a tocar –pregunto curioso el castaño después de varios segundo de silencio

–Mi mamá –contesto en un murmullo, apenas lográndose darse a escuchar, apartando la mirada como si de esa forma pudiera lograr escapar del dolor que sentía al pensar en ella

–¿De verdad? Tu mamá debe ser fantástica, y tú también, yo soy algo torpe y aunque quisiera no lograría tocar tan bonito como tú. Tu mamá debe estar muy feliz que puedas tocar así –comento Tsuna sin darse cuenta de como afectaban sus palabras a Hayato. El peliplata abrió los ojos sorprendido por esas palabras y con la última frase sintió que algo en su interior se rompió, logrando que finalmente llorará todo lo que se guardó desde el accidente de su madre.

Tsuna, al verlo llorar, pensó que dijo algo malo y pidió disculpas, pero solo logró hacerlo llorar más- Desesperado fue en busca de Kyoya, seguro que este sabría que hacer.

Cuando los niños regresaron, Gokudera se encontraba mejor y secándose las lágrimas. Al ver a Tsuna sonrió.

–Gracias, ¡eres increíble!, desde hoy siempre te seguiré –declaro Hayato con los ojos ilusionados.

Aunque Tsuna nunca logró entender del todo como habían afectado sus palabras al pequeño que fue uno de sus mejores amigos y con ellas había logrado ganarse su lealtad y amistad.

* * *

¡Sigo Viva! Si lo sé, tarde mucho en actualizar pero me bloque en la última parte. Pero me encanta esta parte, aunque salió más largo de lo que había esperado.

No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar este fic, pues estoy liada con el fin de semestre. Pero sigo actualizando Actuando en Consecuencia. Espero que mañana tenga el capitulo corregido.

Nos vemos.


	7. Momento 7

Antes de la adolescencia, y después de conocer a Kyoya, fueron contadas las ocasiones en que Tsuna se encontraba solo.

Hibari siempre ha sido protector con el castaño, pero principalmente en aquella época, cuando no se encontraba con él, se aseguraba que alguien más estuviera a su lado, incluso si solo se trataba de acompañarlo de la escuela a su casa.

Pero aquel día fue una de esas pocas ocasiones.

Tsuna tenía 11 años y se encontraba en quinto de primaria, mientras que Hibari ya con 13 años, se encontraba en la secundaria. Ahora que se encontraban en distintas escuelas Hibari rara vez lo acompañaba después de la escuela. Para molestia del pelinegro, pero como Gokudera y Yamato siguen estando en su misma clase, ellos son los que lo acompañan, ya sea uno o los dos.

Pero ese día no podía ninguno. Yamato tenía entrenamiento, mientras Gokudera tenía otro compromiso. El peliplata no les había querido decir de que se trataba, cosa que preocupaba a Tsuna, pues el chico lleva actuando extraño desde hace varios días. El castaño no insistió mucho sobre el tema porque sabía que tarde o temprano su amigo le explicaría todo.

Tras disculparse mucho ambos chicos dejaron a Tsuna.

En aquel entonces, a pesar de la torpeza de Tsuna y su dificultad para aprender, nunca sufrió burlas por ello, debido a sus amigos, quienes siempre lo protegieron de ellas. Si lograba escuchar alguna lograba tomarlo como una broma y se reía igualmente. Pero eso cambiaría a partir de ese día.

Estando solo, los bravucones vieron una oportunidad que no podían dejar pasar. La personalidad y apariencia del chico lo convertían en un blanco perfecto, pero con sus cuidadores a su alrededor, nunca habían tenido una verdadera oportunidad de divertirse con él. Y esta es una la oportunidad que no podían perderse. Se sentían como si finalmente pudieran disfrutar de un dulce por mucho tiempo anhelado.

Lo siguieron un par de cuadras hasta que lograr llegar a un sitio poco concurrido, lo acorralaron en un callejón donde nadie podría verlos o no les prestarían atención.

En un principio Tsuna no entendía lo que ocurría, pero al verse rodeado y acorralado, se sintió nervioso y temeroso. No entendía lo que pasaba y eso lo asustaba más. Ni siquiera es capaz de imaginar el motivo por el cual ellos quisieran algo de él.

-Así, que finalmente tus protectores se hartaron de ti Dame-Tsuna –declaro uno de los bravucones, el más alto de todos y quien parecía el líder del grupo

-No se de que hablas –susurro nervioso

-Jajaja es tan dame que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que Hibari-san y los demás están con él por pura lastima

-¡No es cierto! -grito

-¿Seguro? ¿De verdad crees que todos ellos estarían con alguien tan torpe e inútil como tú solo porque les agradas?

-Eres una molestia para todos

-No es cierto –volvió a insistir, pero ahora su cabeza estaba llenándose de dudas, no quería, pero sus palabras se filtraban en su corazón

-Les causas lastima y por eso están contigo

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto un policía acercándose a los chicos

El líder rodeo los hombros de Tsuna y con una sonrisa encantadora le contesto al oficial.

-Nuestro amigo se siente un poco enfermo, pero ahora lo llevamos a su casa

-¿Es cierto? -pregunto el adulto, aun no convencido del todo

Tsuna asintió cuando noto como el agarre alrededor de sus hombros se volvía más fuerte.

El policía, a pesar de sus dudas los dejo ir, no podía hacer más si el chico se negaba a pedir ayuda.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de la vista del oficial, los chicos finalmente lo dejaron, no sin antes decirle

-Vámonos antes que nos pegue lo Dame -comento el líder seguido de las carcajadas de sus amigos

En el momento en que se quedo solo, Tsuna dejo libre sus lagrimas. No le importó encontrarse en medio de la calle para agacharse, hacerse un ovillo y llorar en silencio.

Era de noche cuando el castaño regreso a casa.

-¿Dónde has estado Tsu-kun? -pregunto Nana antes de dejar a su hijo subir las escaleras –Kyo-chan lleva horas esperándote –como si quisiera comprobar sus palabras Hibari apareció detrás de la mujer

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Kyoya preocupado, aunque no es algo que se viera inmediatamente. Ninguno de los niños noto el momento en que se quedaron solos

El menor, quien en ningún momento levanto la mirada, negó con la cabeza.

Hibari se acerco más, no parecía tener ninguna herida física, ni se veía mal, pero había algo en su actitud por lo cual podía asegurar que algo pasaba a su amigo. Con una mano en su mejilla, lo obligo a levantar su mirada, frunció el ceño ante lo que se encontró.

Sus ojos castaños estaban rojos del llanto.

-¿Quién te hizo llorar? -pregunto, notándose en su voz la furia que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

-No es nada –contesto apartando su mirada

-¿Seguro? -volvió a insistir, no es como si desconfiara del menor, pero no le parecía lógico que por nada su amigo llorara de esa forma

Tsuna asintió, aun sin mirarlo, Hibari tuyo que resignarse a esa podre respuesta, con sus suspiro abrazo al menor. Tarde o temprano descubrirá la razón de sus lágrimas y cuando lo descubriría alguien seria mordido hasta la muerte. Aun así le dolía que el castaño no confiara en él.

Tsuna se aferraba a Hibari, preguntándose si siempre hacía preocuparse en vano a Kyoya, si eso lo convertía en una molestia para el pelinegro. A pesar de sus intentos de olvidar las palabras de esos bravucoes, no podía evitar cuestionarse si era cierto. Mientras se aferraba a Kyoya en un abrazo se prometió que haría lo posible para no molestar a su amigo.

Después de ese día, una pequeña brecha nació entre ambos. No es nada para que alguien lograra notarlo a la primera y si lo hacía, suponía que se debía a que ambos empezaron a ir a escuelas distintas y junto con la adolescencia, empezaron a cambiar.

* * *

¡Estoy viva! Primero que nada. Perdonen la larga ausencia, han pasado tantas cosas... y aunque escribir siempre me ayuda, no lograba continuar con lo que ya había empezado, creo que empecé con al menos tres historias, lo malo ninguna la termine. Aunque mi hermana casi me obligó escribir un fic de Assessination Classroom que seguramente por eso lograré terminar... algún día

En fin, espero les guste este capítulo. Espero pronto continuar con mis otros fics.

Nos vemos.


	8. Momento 8

A pesar de todo el tiempo de conocerse, Tsunayoshi y Kyoya rara vez pelean. Muy distintos a Yamamoto y Hayato que no hay día que no discutan.

Su primera discusión fue cuando Tsuna tenía 13 y Kyoya 15. En aquel entonces, aunque asistían a la misma escuela, ambos no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, esto porque las obligaciones de Kyoya estaban aumentando. Pero al menos almorzaban juntos, no importaba que pasaba siempre estaban juntos en ese momento.

La razón de su discusión fueron los celos de Hibari, aunque siempre lo ha negado.

.

En aquel entonces Gokudera estaba viendo a su media hermana sin decirle nada a su tío y cuando este se entero, discutieron, a tal punto que el peliplata escapo de casa. Con pocas personas en quien confiaba se fue a la casa de los Sawada. No le preguntaron nada sobre la razón por la cual escapo. Solo se limitaron a darle de comer y acomodar un futón en el cuarto de su hijo.

En la privacidad del cuarto del castaño, el chico le conto a su mejor amigo toda la situación. El menor sin mucha idea de como ayudarlo lo abrazo y dejo que llorará.

Bianchi, la media hermana de Hayato, se había contactado con él un par de años atrás. Meses antes su madre había descubierto la infelidad de su esposo. Quien no había logrado olvidar a Lavida, aún después de tantos años de conocerla. Luego de muchas discusiones se separaron y en medio de todas esas peleas descubrieron que su padre había tenido un hijo con su amante. Ella tenía curiosidad por conocer a su hermanito. Le costo mucho trabajo localizarlo y convencerlo de encontrarse con ella. Con el tiempo su relación mejoro, pero para sus familiares y amigos estos encuentros eran secretos.

Cuando G se enteró le prohibió volverla a ver. Su odio al padre de su sobrino y quien fue el causante de la desgracia de su hermana se extendía a su hija. Aunque no tenía culpa en el asunto, pensar que Hayato se relacionará con cualquier persona con alguna conexión con aquel hombre lo irritaba, y lo volvía irracional.

Gokudera intento razonar con su tío, pero sin grandes avances, el tono de la discusión llego a tal punto que el peliplata decidió marcharse de la casa.

.

También fue durante esa época cuando Kyoya empezó la costumbre de entrar a la habitación de Tsuna por la ventana. Como había días que solo se veían durante el almuerzo y que no le era suficiente para el mayor, de vez en cuando iba a verlo durante las noches y para no molestar a los adultos, entraba directamente al cuarto por la ventana.

Ese día, nuevamente entro por la ventana, pero lo que se encontró fue algo que nunca imagino.

En algún momento ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, sobre el futon. Decir que Kyoya vio rojo es poco.

Sin nada de tacto, separo a Tsuna de Gokudera para aventarlo a la cama. Eso logro despertar a ambos chicos, aunque tardaron en entender la situación. Principalmente el peliplata, quien sin poder contratacar recibió los golpes del moreno, este no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando el castaño le grito detenerse.

Tras varios gritos Tsuna se levanto de la cama y abrazo a Hibari en un intento de apartarlo de su amigo. Eso logro detenerlo, pero no calmar su fntouria, la cual ahora dirigió al menor.

Hibari, le dijo y reclamo cosas que el castaño no logro entender en su inocencia, a diferencia de Gokudera, quien aunque no podía levantarse por el momento, lo defendió.

Tras gritos y cosas que normalmente no dirían, Kyoya se marcho, cuando Tsuna grito algo que le dolió mucho más de lo que podía imaginar. Tras su marcha dejo a un Tsuna arrepentido por lo que acababa de gritar y siendo ahora él quien lloraba.

* * *

Antes de cualquier intento de asesinato, recuerden que si me matan no llegare a escribir la reconciliación.

Ahora, y espero, cualquier instinto asesino calmado. Les digo que esto se me salio de control. Mi idea original es que se separarán enojados, no heridos. Aun no estoy segura de como termine escribiendo esto. Pero no se preocupen, todo se resolverá. Si es que no muero asesinada antes.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un lindo revisa.


	9. Momento 9

Tsunayoshi y Kyoya no se han hablado durante una semana desde aquella vez su pelea.

Cuando regresaron a clases Tsuna cumplió con ir a la azotea para comer con Hibari, esperando poder disculparse por sus palabras. Pero tras largos minutos de espera el moreno nunca se presento. Con una profunda tristeza el castaño regreso a clases con su bento sin tocar.

Así pasaron los días. Tsuna esperando a alguien que nunca se presento. Para cuando termino la semana, Tsuna se encontraba con el corazón herido y sus esperanzas rotas. Con lágrimas en los ojos regreso a clases, seguro de que había arruinado para siempre su amistad con su más viejo amigo.

Sin saberlo alguien lo observaba.

Kyoya se encontraba en otro edificio y desde su posición había logrado ver al castaño, aunque este no podría verlo. Muchas veces pensó en reunirse con el menor, más el recuerdo de aquellas palabras lo detenía. Sabía, porque lo conoce muy bien, que no es algo que podría sentir, pero le habían herido más de lo nunca imagino. Lo dicho aquel día es algo que no podía olvidar.

.

Gokudera en un intento por animar a Tsuna, desacreditaba a Hibari. Insistiendo que no podría ser de fiar y no es una persona adecuada para estar con él. Más eso no ayudaba al castaño.

Yamamoto nunca opino sobre lo ocurrido, solo dando su silencioso apoyo, pues no confiaba del todo la versión dicha por Hayato. Después de todo al peliplata nunca leagrada el moreno. Por eso tras el regreso de Tsuna después de intentar encontrarse con Hibari el último día de clases. Decidió intervenir.

Le aconsejo buscarlo fuera de la escuela e insistir en hablar con él. Si tanto le importaba su amistad con Hibari no debía rendirse tan fácilmente. Limpiándose los ojos y con una sonrisa le agradeció a Takeshi.

.

Tras dudarlo mucho y con todo el valor que logro reunir fue a la casa de los Hibari. Toco el timbre ansioso y tras cada segundo que pasaba, su escaso valor se escapaba. Apunto de arrepentirse y dar media vuelta para huir la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un Kyoya sorprendido por a Tsunayoshi ahí.

El castaño se sonrojo al verlo y bajo la mirada.

-Yo... yo... -recordó lo que dijo aquel día -¡lo siento mucho! -gritó antes de empezar a llorar -no quería decir eso... yo no te odio, creo que nunca podre odiarte... ese día cuando decías todas esas cosas que no podía entender, pero aún así me lastimaban, la forma que lo decías me dañaban y... y yo... -movió las manos intentando explicar esos sentimientos que no podía definir, aunque sin ver al mayor -¡exploté! -declaré mirando a Kyoya.

Al no recibir respuesta bajo la mirada y el silencio se interpuso entre ellos, solo interrumpido por los sollozos del castaño.

Los segundos pasan y poco a poco el moreno deja pasar la sorpresa. Reaccionó. Acercándose al castaño para abrazarlo, cortando su llanto. Ahora Tsuna es el sorprendido. Lo mira con los ojos muy abierto durando por un instante si es real lo que ocurre. Al ver en sus ojos violeta el cariño de siempre y una leve sonrisa. Sabe que ahora todo esta arreglado entre ellos. Se abraza a él y llora nuevamente, solo que ahora es de alegría.

Se quedan así, juntos por lo que parecen horas y no les importa. Solamente el estar juntos.

Pero todo debe llegar a su fin.

-¡Kyoya baka! -grita Ryosuke al llegar a casa y ver la escena. Los menores lo miran sorprendidos, aunque no dejan de abrazarse. -¿Por qué hiciste de llorar a Tsuna-chan? -pregunta apartando al castaño de su hermano para ser ahora quien lo abrace

Kyoya ignora olímpicamente las palabras de su hermano para reclamar nuevamente a Tsuna. Una nueva pelea entre los hermanos empieza. Pero eso realmente no importa. Pues Tsuna y Kyoya han arreglado su relación.

* * *

Etto... pendón por la tardanza. Aunque creo que valio la pena pues me costo trabajo expresar lo que quería para la reconcilación.

Puede que no sea lo que esperaban, pero a mi me ha encantado.

A la persona que me dejo una sugerencia para este capitulo, no es del todo mala, aunque si exagerada para este fanfic. En este fic no tengo pensado poner algo tan complicado o dramatico. Aún así gracias por querer ayudar.

Y no, no hay M-preg.

Nos vemos y no olviden dejar review.


	10. Momento 10

Incluso como adulto Tsunayoshi nunca fue capaz de levantarse temprano sin que alguien lo fuera a despertar. El despertador no era un gran aliado del castaño.

Por eso, durante su adolescencia, fue algo común verlo salir corriendo de su casa para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Solo cuando el destino interviene logra que algo tan común para los demás se convierta en un encuentro extraordinario. Lograr que un joven termine viendo algo en Tsuna que el resto no le da importancia.

.

Al terminar las clases, un joven rubio, una cicatriz atravezando su cara a la altura de la nariz y con uniforme verde se encontraba afuera de la escuela buscando entre la multitud de alumnos a alguien en especial.

Encontrándolo en compañía de dos chicos más altos que el, un pelinegro y un peliplata.

-¡Hey tú! -grito mientras atravesaba la multitud de alumnos que salian de la escuela.

El trío de amigos, igual que varios otros, miraron al chico con curiosidad, preguntándose a quien estaría buscando

-Tienes que venir conmigo-byon -declaro colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del castaño, ignorando a sus acompañantes y la sorpresa del menor

-Hey, tú, quien eres para tratar a si a Tsuna?

-Con te llamas Tsuna, bien, bien, mi nombre es Ken Joshima vamos debes de conocer al Jefe-byon, le hable bien de ti y esta interesado en conocerte-byon

Gokudera aparto a Tsuna del rubio molesto

-Ma ma tranquilicence -dijo Yamamoto interponiendose entre los dos chicos -no sabemos quien eres realmente y no queremos dejar a Tsuna solo contigo, si lo hicieramos habla alguien que nos morderá hasta la muerte por ello -declaro mirando hacía la escuela seguro del actuar de cierto pelinegro

-No es con ustedes con los quiero hablar, si no con este chico-byon

-Y nosotros no lo dejaremos contigo

-Bueno y él que dice-byon -los tres miraron al castaño, esperando su respuesta

-Hiii -grito al darse cuenta que la atención se centro en él -bueno yo... -no sabía que hacer, sus amigos tienen razón en no confiar en este chico, pues no lo conocen, pero también tiene curiosidad por saber porque tanta insistencia en que lo acompañará. Se movio nervioso, inseguro de cual es la respuesta correcta, al final su curiosidad pudo más con él -iré contigo

-No te arrepentiras-byon -declaro Ken mientras Gokudera intentaba convencerlo de que era mala idea

-Ma, esto no le gustará a Hibari-san -comento Takeshi viendo a su amigo alejarse con el rubio, no quería ser él quien tuviera que explicar lo sucedido al otro pelinegro, pues es de los que matan al mensajero

.  
Ken guio a Tsuna a un parque de diverciones abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, el castaño recordaba haber visitado el lugar durante su más tierna infancia acompañado de sus padres. Pero actualmente se encontraba deterriorado, con la madre naturaleza reclamando nuevamente el terreno como suyo.

Por un hueco creado en la malla entraron al recinto. Se encaminaron al edicio central el cual alguna vez fue donde se encontraban las oficinas y el centro para otras actividades bajo techo.

-¡Hey Jefe, traje al chico-byon! -grito entrando al edificio

El lugar se encuentra mucho más limpio y ordena en comparación al resto del terreno. La mayoría de los muebles que estuvieron alguna vez ya no se estaba, solo basura olvidada. Tras subir unas escaleras llegaron a un amplio cuarto el cual se había adecuado para que un grupo de adolescentes pudiera pasar ahí el rato sin preocupaciones.

Unos viejos muebles, sofas y sillones, un minirefrigerador que no podría saber si funcionaba realmente, colchones y revistas y libros, una mesa baja y varios cojines podía verse repartido por el lugar.

-¿Este es el chico? -pregunto un chico mayor, de cabello azul con un curioso peinado, sus ojos heterocromáticos, el derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul, usando el mismo uniforme verde

Sentado a su costado una chica muy parecida al peliazul en cuanto a color de cabello y peinado, pero de mirada azul, piel más clara y también con el uniforme verde.

Y otro chico sentado más apartado del resto, quien parecia estar durmiendo, aunque Tsuna no podía asegurarlo. Sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento, con una gorra de lana blanca, lentes y en su mejilla izquierda un tatuaje de codigo de barras. Al igual que el resto, con un uniforme verde.

-Este mismo-byon -declara emocionado empujando al castaño al centro de la habitacióń. Siendose Sintiendose el centro de las miradas se puso nervioso, bajo la mirada y se pudo a jugar con sus dedos, removiendose en su lugar inseguro de que debía hacer.

-No parece tan sorprendente como nos contaste

-Es solo es su apariencia, pero realmente sabe lo que hace-byon

-Etto... ¿me podrían decir porque estoy aquí?

-¿Es que no lo sabes? -pregunto inclinando su cabeza ligeramente y con una pequeña sonrisa -bueno si quieres saberlo lo mejor es que te lo mostremos

-¡Si! ya quiero algo de acción-byon -grito emocionado el rubio

-¿Estan de acuerdo con una demostración?

-Si -contestaron los otros con eso todos se levantaron caminaron hacia una ventana de cristal que mostraba el exterior, encontrandose en el segundo piso tenía una vista del viejo parque, mientras caminaban los chicos hicieron ligeros estiramientos. Mukuro abrio de par en par el ventanal y para sorpresa de Tsuna los demás sallieron corriendo para saltar al vacio.

El rubio lanzandose con las manos adelante, como si estuviera en cuatro patas. El chico de lentes con las manos en los bolsillos se lanzó. Mientras la chica salto y en el aire recogio las piernas. Mukuro dio media vuelta para ver al castaño le dio un saludo antes de saltar también

Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Tsuna corrio hacia la ventana preocupado por los chicos, es la primera vez que ve a alguien hacer algo así, sin contar las peliculas. Desde el borde vio a los cuatro chicos correer y pasar por varios obstaculos que ellos habían creado.

La primera parte de su recorrido es parque de lo que fue el estacionamiento, aunque ahora tenía cajas, paredes de madera, barras y colchones. Luego siguieron a la zona de los juegos donde siguieron corriendo pasando usando varias técnicas, saltos y volteretas para pasar y seguir avanzando

Tsuna los vio impresionado, maravillado por lo que podrían hacer.

-¿Y que te parecio? -pregunto Mukuro al regresar 30 minutos más tarde, tras un par de vueltas al circuito.

Todos se notaban cansados, pero nadie se quejaba. Se veían felices por el ejercicio realizado.

-Fue imprecionante -declaro con ojos brillantes

-¿Entonces te uniras a nuestro grupo?

-¿Eh? bueno yo... me gustaría pero nunca he sido bueno en deportes y no creo ser capas de lograr todo lo que ustedes hacen

Mukuro lo miro sorprendido unos segundos para luego mirar a su compañero exigiendo una explicación

-Es bueno ¡yo lo vi-byon! -grito

-¿Eh?

-En la mañana, la forma en que esquivaste a ese chihuaha del demonio fue sorprendente-byon -le dijo recordando como Tsuna salto hacia el muro y luego se impulso para dar una voltereta y aterrizar un metro lejos del can antes de seguir corriendo sin mayor problema

-Eso no es la gran cosa -susurró sonrojado de que alguien lo viera huir de un perro tan pequeño y lo asustaba desde que era pequeño -no es nada comparado a lo que ustedes hacen

-Lo importante es seguir adelante, nunca detenerse -declaro Mukuro -poco a poco te enseñaremos lo que sabemos, nosotros siempre buscamos mejorar y aprender nuevas tecnicas

-¿Entonces si te nos uniras-byon?

-Si -contesto con una brillante sonrisa feliz de que alguien creyera tanto en él, y que estos no fueran sus amigos o familia, pero tal vez lo más importante es que vieran potencial en él para algo que consideraba increible.

Así Tsuna se hizo de nuevos amigos y encontro una actividad que ayudaría mucho en su autoestima y su independencia. Que lo ayudaría a crecer y madurar.

* * *

Hi! Ya estoy de regreso.

¿Alguien se hubiera imaginado a Tsuna practicando Parkour? Recuerdo, cuando empecé a publicar este fic, alguien me sugirió darle un pasatiempo a Tsuna, como escribir o dibujar. Lo primero que pensé que no me gustaba la idea, no le pega a la personalidad de Tsuna. Para mi el Pakour me parece va más con Tsuna. Aunque me gusta, nunca lo he practicado y realmente no puedo hacer mejores descripciones sobre las maniobras que hacen en el capítulo.

Originalmente tenía pensado crear OC para el grupo que se uniría Tsuna para practicar Parkour, pero mientras escribía me acorde de los de Kokuyo y me parece que entran perfectamente a lo que quería, aunque siento que me salieron un poco OoC, ¿ustedes que les parece?

En fin. espero les haya gustado este capítulo y no olviden dejar review.


End file.
